


Wedding in the Forbidden Forest

by LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Discord: Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: For SS/HG Promptfest 2020Prompt: The cathedralesque clearing into which they walked was gloriously, riotously colourful, as if the forest had known they were coming to make their private vows and had prepared a sacred space just for them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94





	Wedding in the Forbidden Forest

  



End file.
